


Needle and Thread

by naberiie



Series: King and Lionheart: Finnrey ♔ [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Finnrey Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naberiie/pseuds/naberiie
Summary: Rey is going to find Luke Skywalker for the Resistance, yes. But that is not the sole reason she agreed. That's barely even an afterthought in her mind. She's focused on another, systems away. And she's doing this for him.





	Needle and Thread

**Author's Note:**

> For @finnreyfridays on tumblr - April 28th - Theme: Trailer

They were following the map to find Luke Skywalker. That’s what Rey kept telling herself, kept forcing the thought to burn itself behind her eyes. _Luke. I’m here for Luke._ That’s why the Resistance, why General Leia Organa herself, had seen them off. To find Leia’s brother.

But something in the back of her mind kept whispering, no. Not just for him. There was another. Another who should be walking these lonely stone steps with her. Another who should be stopping to look out over the vast, seemingly endless ocean as it stretched into the horizon. Another who would tease her about jumping from one single-biome planet to another.

_Finn should be here._

Rey’s throat tightened as she climbed. Her back was bruised, dark with the patterns of bark from a tree, and it ached and burned under her soft gray shirt. But the tears in her eyes weren’t from that awful night on Starkiller Base. Not from her injuries, at least. She’d been hurt before, on Jakku. That was nothing.

Finn still hadn’t woken up.

Han hadn’t been able to tell Rey much about the Force, and when she asked the General – quietly, as the celebration swarmed unawares around them – she had merely given Rey a tight-lipped smile. It had not reached her eyes. But what Han had said, it that stiff-lipped, nonchalant way of his, was that the old Jedi – _not myths, not fairytales after all!_ – could use the Force to sense people. Could use it to tell if someone was healthy, or happy, or sad –

Or awake.

Rey had smiled and nodded when she’d accepted the last piece of the map, accepted the mission to find Luke and draw him out of hiding. Leia knew she couldn’t send the entire fleet out for her brother – what remained of the First Order was out somewhere among the stars, licking their wounds, snarling, searching to spill new blood. So Rey went. She volunteered. And they all thought she was doing it for _them,_ to find _him_. And she had wanted to laugh in disbelief, at how wrong they all were.

She went for Finn. She wanted to find Luke and ask him how to use the Force to tether her to Finn, so that as soon as he opened his eyes, she would know. Rey had kissed him – brushed her lips against his forehead – the medic’s quiet confidence echoing, “Your friend’s going to be just fine.”

She was going to make Luke Skywalker teach her about the Force – and then she would tie herself to Finn, working the Force like a needle and thread, until they were so linked that she could hear his heartbeat every night before she fell asleep. And as soon as he woke up, she was going back.

Every step brought her closer to Luke Skywalker, but the only thoughts in her mind were _Finn, Finn. Wake up, wake up._

Rey had found her family. And it was Finn.


End file.
